CORE C PROJECT SUMMARY The overall goal of this PPG is to elucidate the molecular mechanisms of HCMV regulation of cellular signaling in the establishment and maintenance of viral latency and viral reactivation, as well as how viral dysregulation of HSC signaling may compromise hematopoiesis. To meet this goal we have assembled an extraordinary group of virologists who will collaborate in five highly interactive projects and two scientific cores. The Program Director (PD) and Principal Investigator of the Administrative Core is Jay Nelson, Ph.D., who is a senior molecular virologist with extensive experience studying the molecular interaction of cytomegaloviruses and their host environment. Dr. Nelson will be co-leading this program with Dr. Andrew Yurochko, who is an international expert in the study of Human Cytomegalovirus dissemination and pathogenesis. They will be assisted by an exceptional administrative team that has a proven track record in administering and managing large, complex grants and contracts such as the Pacific Northwest Regional Center of Excellence in Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases (PNWRCE) and a NIAID Adjuvant Discovery Contract. The significant experience of this group with the organization, reporting and communications associated with the successful administration of multi-institutional research programs will be invaluable in ensuring a successful management of this PPG. The Administrative Core will serve as a hub for administration, communication and monitoring for the entire program. The core will serve all projects and all scientific cores, and it will interact with all institutions involved in this program. The Administrative Core will also serve as a central point of interaction with NIH Program. Finally, the administrative team will assist the program director in ensuring regular and timely communication among the members of this consortium as well as reporting to NIAID Program.